


Still Here

by bisexualspacenerd



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), Jedi Rey (Star Wars), M/M, Multi, Nightmares, Polyamory, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22182178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualspacenerd/pseuds/bisexualspacenerd
Summary: After spending many years alone on Jakku, Rey must remind herself that Poe and Finn are still here. They are not things her nightmares created to taunt her.
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Poe Dameron/Finn, Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey, Poe Dameron/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Still Here

The room is quiet. Rey sits in the corner of the room, watching Finn and Poe sleep. Her body ached for sleep, but the Force kept her mind awake. Too much buzzing around in her head for her to sleep. Even if she did sleep, how long was it until the next nightmare? It is the nightmares of Ben Solo dying in her arms that keep her awake most nights. Finn reassures her that there was nothing else that could’ve been done for Ben. Even though she feels a pang of guilt every time she passes General Organa’s memorial.

Rey’s eyes drift away from the window to the boys curled together in bed. Finn and Poe help. When the nightmares shake her awake, Poe strokes her hair and wipes away her tears. Finn rubs her back and kisses her shoulder. The trio of misfits had their fair share of nightmares. They came in their own shapes and sizes.

Tonight, there were no nightmares. Just noise. An endless buzzing in her head that made it bothersome. Rey sighed and decided to crawl back into bed. It was better to try and sleep than to avoid it. It wasn’t going to make her feel any better. She slipped her feet under the blankets and looked at her men for a moment. The light from the window made the sleepy men look ethereal.

Rey ran a hand across Finn’s strong, broad shoulders. She let it settle on the space between his shoulder blades. She could feel him breathe. It reminded her that Finn was alive. He was not gone like Ben was. He fought to be reunited with her and Poe. He was braver and stronger than Ben ever was. Their bond grew stronger than her's and Ben's.

Rey used her free hand to run a tender hand through Poe’s dark curls. She gently massaged his scalp before she leaned down and kissed his forehead. Poe was here. He could’ve run off with Zorii. He chose to stay with her and Finn, and he stayed to help lead the Resistance.

Rey often watched them because she had spent so many years alone on Jakku. She had to remind herself that they were real. Finn and Poe were not figments of her imagination. The pair of sleeping men beside her were here to stay. Home is wherever they were. Tears crept into her eyes as she thought about how she would never be alone again. She had her two men by her side who would never abandon her. As Rey settled under the covers, Finn turned to face her.

“What are you doing awake?” He mumbled sleepily. His eyes weren’t open all the way. Just enough to notice that Rey was still awake. He must have known she was still awake. Finn was always the first one to know she was awake. Rey smiled and kissed his forehead.

“Reminding myself that you two are still here.”


End file.
